Saat Pein Pergi
by Carilla-Yvanovskie
Summary: Pein pergi tanpa pesan, para anggota Akatsuki kebingungan. Kira-kira apakah yang akan mereka lakukan? Apakah mereka akan seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya?


**Warning : **OOC, gaje, ancur abis

**Disclaimer **: If Naruto is mine, apa kata dunia?

**Saat Pein Pergi**

Anak-anak Akatsuki ehm maksud author para anggota Akatsuki lagi pada cengo' cengo' bego nongkrong di markas mereka saking gak ada kerjaannya. Lho kok bisa? Bisa dong soalnya udah 2 hari ini Dewa mereka gak ngasih misi apa-apa.

Kalau anda berpikir yang dimaksud Dewa disini adalah Dewa Jashin maka anda salah, yang dimaksud Dewa disini adalah God Realm a.k.a Pein sang leader Akatsuki yang terkenal ganteng, seksi and karismatik, tapi bo'ong hahaha yang bener sang leader Akatsuki yang terkenal dengan gayanya yang sok metal padahal ngefans beurat ma yang namanya trio macan *dilempar bulldozer ma Pein*.

Sudah 2 hari ini, Pein gak keliatan and gak pernah ada yang liat juga. Bahkan Konan, ceweknya sekalipun. And gak ada seorangpun yang tahu kemana sang Dewa ini pergi.

"Mangnya lo beneran gak tau Leader-sama pergi kemana? Lo kan ceweknya? Gimana siech lo?" Ucap Hidan sambil ngitung-ngitung tasbihnya kayak orang bener.

"Gue emang ceweknya, bukan babysitternya jadi wajar kalo gue gak tau. Emangnya lo ada perlu apa siech ama dia? Kalo lo perlu apa-apa tinggal ngomong ama gue aja kali, gue kan sekretarisnya juga," Konan ngejawab sambil ngelipet-lipet taplak meja, soalnya stok kertas dimarkas udah abis dijadiin origami semua ama dia.

"Nah justru kalo lo sekretarisnya lo harusnya tau donk dia dimana." Protes Hidan lagi, masih ngitung-ngitung tasbeh.

"Ya kalo gue gak tau gimana?" Konan narik taplak yang lagi dilipet-lipet ma dia sehingga alhasil semua barang dimeja seperti segelas kopi, semangkuk mie, vas bunga, laptop yang lagi dipake Itachi, sepasang sepatu, penggorengan yang masih ada minyaknya, sepeda roda tiga punya Tobi *niech meja apa gudang?* berterbangan ke udara.

Kopinya tumpah, gelasnya jatoh trus pecah, mie ama mangkoknya juga tumpah, laptop Itachi jatoh, tapi Itachi tetep ngelanjutin ngetik-ngetik geje* lagi bikin fic kali*. Sepatu terbang and nemplok dimuka Kakuzu yang dari tadi lagi anteng ngitung duit. Penggorengannya gak jadi kenapa-napa karena udah dibalikin ke dapur duluan ama Deidara yang emang mau masak. And sepeda roda tiganya selamat sehat wal'afiat tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

"Apa-apaan lo? Sekalian aja tuch sepeda lo lempar ke gue!" Kakuzu ngamuk, bibirnya nambah panjang 9 cm.

"Sorry, gue gak sengaja. Lagian si Hidan geblek, gak bisa dibilangin ya. Gue bilang gak tau ya artinya gue gak tau, titik gak pake koma!"

"Kok nyalahin gue, dah tau lo yang bego pake ngelipet-lipet taplak gak ada kerjaan!" Hidan gak mau kalah.

"Lo pada bisa diem gak? Gue gak konsen nich!" Itachi yang lagi ngetik ngerasa terganggu. Tanpa sadar Mangekyou Sharingan-nya pun teraktivasi(?).

Seketika itu juga tak terdengar bunyi apa-apa. Markas Akatsuki langsung sunyi senyap, saking sepinya suara semut aja ampe kedengaran.

"Emangnya Leader gak ngomong apa-apa sama lo, Konan?" Itachi bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari layar laptopnya.

"……"

"Halo…..lo denger gue gak?" Akhirnya dengan penuh keterpaksaan Itachi pun melepaskan tatapan matanya dari layar dan mendapatkan tak seorangpun yang berada di ruangan itu selain dirinya.

"Pada kemana ya?" Itachi bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

"Ngapain sieh lo pada ngumpet didapur, hmm" Sekarang giliran Deidara yang ngerasa acara masak memasaknya terganggu dengan kedatangan 3 onggok makhluk yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur tanpa permisi *emang perlu ya?*

"Kalo Itachi nanyain gue bilang aja lo gak liat, Ok? Kalo gak gue jahit mulut lo biar gak bisa ngeledakin seni lo yang gak nyeni lagi!" Ucap Kakuzu yang lagi berusaha keras masuk kedalam kulkas.

"Iya, iya. Tapi gak usah pake acara hina-hinaan segala napa? Lagian mau ngapain lo masuk ke kulkas, un?" Tanya Deidara yang lagi asyik bikin omlet.

"Iya, ngumpetnya sini aja, bego!" Ucap Hidan dari kolong meja. Disebelahnya ada Konan yang diem aja, anteng-anteng lumut(?).

"Ini tempat persembunyian terbaik. Si Itachi mana nyangka kalo gue ada disini," Kakuzu tetep maksa masuk kulkas.

"Emang kalian ada masalah apa ama Itachi, hmm?"

"Gak ada," jawab Hidan sambil nyuil omlet buatan Deidara yang rasanya udah pasti gak enak soalnya dimuntahin lagi sama Hidan.

"Truz ngapain lo bertiga ngumpet?" Deidara nyicipin sedikit omlet buatannya sebelum akhirnya melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Hidan, memuntahkannya kembali.

"Dei, lo liat Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan gak?" Teriak Itachi dari luar dapur.

Kakuzu langsung nyerah masuk kulkas and sembunyi di kolong meja bareng Hidan and Konan.

"Sssttt!" Kakuzu ngingetin Deidara.

"Gak, emang kenapa siech lo nyariin mereka? Lagi maen petak umpet ya? Hmmm"

"Nggak, gue Cuma heran aja, kenapa mereka tiba-tiba ngilang padahal tadi lagi pada nongkrong ama gue di ruangan depan," Itachi ngeloyor masuk ke dapur.

"Pada kebelet boker kali! Hmm" Ucap Deidara ngasal.

"Kali," Itachi nyicipin omlet buatan Deidara yang ditaruh diatas meja, tempat persembunyian 3 orang yang lagi dicarinya.

Konan, Kakuzu and Hidan langsung pada gemeteran di kolong meja.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong Leader kemana ya? Gue jadi penasaran juga," Ucap Itachi setelah memuntahkan omlet buatan Deidara.

"Gak tau, Tanya aja Konan, un" Deidara duduk di kursi makan.

"Itu dia, tadi si Hidan dah nanya tapi Konan bilang dia gak tau," Itachi duduk disebelah Deidara.

"Kemana ya? Nyari cewek lagi kali? Hmm"

"Enak aja lo! Gak mungkin Pein-sama ngeduain gue! Awas aja kalo bener gue bakalan lipet-lipet dia jadi perahu-perahuan trus gue lempar keujung dunia, biar dia dehidrasi di gurun sahara, ampe ilang di segitiga Bermuda atao kalo perlu gue lempar ke luar angkasa biar dia hiportemia di kutub utara sekalian……(A/N credit to Gita Gutawa Parasit lyrics)" Konan tiba-tiba nongol dari tempat persembunyiannya and langsung nyerocos, untung aja keburu dibokep eh dibekep ma Hidan.

"Bego lo, kita jadi ketauan kan!" Bisik Hidan.

"Lho? Kalian disini toh?" Itachi kaget, tapi mukanya tetep datar aja tanpa ekspresi.

"Hehe…kita…anu, lagi maen petak umpet, iya petak umpet…hehehe" Hidan salting. Tangannya masih ngebekep Konan, padahal Konan udah meronta-ronta minta dilepasin.

"Oh, kok gak ngajak-ngajak gue, langsung pada ngumpet aja?" Kata Itachi.

"Iya, biar lo gak bisa nemuin kita, hehehe" Hidan masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Jadi ceritanya gue yang jaga niech?" Itachi bertanya dengan suara yang lempeng.

"Eh, iya, iya.." Hidan masih gugup.

Tiba-tiba Konan berhenti meronta-ronta, dia bahkan berhenti bergerak. Apakah yang terjadi? Ternyata Konan pingsan!

"Eh, Konan,Konan, lo kenapa?" Hidan kaget. Itachi dan Deidara yang lagi pada duduk langsung berdiri bantuin Hidan.

"Kayaknya Konan pingsan dech, un" Kata Deidara. Padahal emang jelas-jelas Konan udah terkulai lemah tak sadarkan diri, apa lagi namanya kalo bukan pingsan?

"Ya udah kita bawa keruangan depan." Ujar Itachi sambil berjalan menuju keluar dapur, sementara Konan di bopong oleh Hidan yang merupakan tersangka utama.

Deidara nguntit dibelakang. Sedangkan Kakuzu masih ngumpet dikolong meja, selidik punya selidik ternyata dia masih asyik ngitungin piti kesayangannya. Cuape' dech.

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

"Gimana niech? Kalo Leader-sama tau bisa mampus gue" Hidan cemas. Diambilnya tasbeh yang tadi ketinggalan pas dia ngumpet, terus dia mulai komat-kamit gaje.

"Lo siech, bekepnya kekencengan, jadinya Konan kehabisan udara, hmm" Ucap Deidara yang lagi ngipas-ngipasin buku setebel 7091 hal ke muka Konan, biar gak panas maksudnya kan di markas gak ada AC.

"Nggak kok, perasaan gue ngebekepnya pelan-pelan aja. Apa dia gak tahan sama bau tangan gue ya?" Hidan mencium tangannya sendiri. Mukanya pun berubah menjadi ijo * Kalo biru entar disangkain Kisame*

"Kenapa lo?"

"Pantes Konan pingsan, tangan gue mambune manteb tenan," Hidan nyengir, mukanya masih ijo.

"Mangnya lo habis pegang apaan?" Tanya Itachi.

"Gak pegang yang aneh-aneh kok, Cuma tadi gue lupa cebok pas udah boker, hahahah,"

Itachi and Deidara sweatdropped.

"Ya, udah sekarang gimana caranya buat nyadarin Konan? Gue gak mau kalo Leader-sama tau, bisa mampus dunia akherat gue!" Hidan kembali ke topic dan mukanyapun kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Gimana kalo kita siram pake air, biasanya kalo pagi-pagi Danna nyirem gue biar gue bangun, un," Celetuk Deidara.

"Lo kata Konan tuh Tanaman pake disiram segala," Oceh Hidan.

"Lagian Konan kan gak suka kalo basah, badan dia kan terdiri dari kertas semua," tambah Itachi.

"Trus gimana donk cara ngebangunin dia?" Hidan kebingungan.

"Gimana kalo dikasih napas buatan?" Usul Itachi.

"Emangnya Konan tenggelam?" Protes Deidara.

"Tapi itu satu-satunya cara biar dia cepet sadar. Kalian gak tau khan kapan Leader-sama balik? Kalo tiba-tiba dia datang, Konan masih kayak gini gimana? Bisa ngamuk 7 turunan dia!" Cerocos Hidan seolah-olah emang itulah satu-satunya cara buat bangunin Konan, padahal khan tinggal ditepok-tepok aja, kalo nggak ditabok-tabok gitu. Or dikasih minyak kayu putih, or apa gitu. Dasar pada males mikir *PLAKKK!!!! Disambit Hidan*

"Ya udah, sekarang siapa yang mau ngasih napas buatan?" Tanya Itachi.

"Lo aja, Dan. Kan elo yang bikin Konan pingsan," Deidara masih ngipas-ngipasin bukunya.

"Gak ah, gue gak pede, gue belom gosok gigi," Jawab Hidan.

Itachi and Deidara sweatdropped.

"Lo aja Chi, gimana?"

"Gak ah, gue takut ketauan Pein-sama entar gue disangkain selingkuhannya Konan lagi,"

"Ternyata Itachi punya rasa takut juga," Gumam Hidan

Terus kalo pada gak mau, siapa dong yang ngasih napas buatan? Masa gue?"

"Ya siapa lagi, elo aja gih,"

"Gak mau ah, kalo gue lebih berisiko. Bukan hanya takut ketauan Leader-sama, kalo ketauan Sasori Danna gimana? Bisa dicerein gue," Ucap Deidara dengan pedenya.

"Emangnya lo ma Sasori beneran yaoi ya?" Hidan pebasaran.

"Iya, menurut gue sich gitu, kalo menurut Danna sich meneketehe,"

"Yah, jangan-jangan elo doank yang kepedean kali," Ucap Hidan.

"Enak aja,"

"Udah-udah, terus nasibnya Konan gimana nich?" Itachi berusaha melerai.

Tiba-tiba Kakuzu menyembul dari dapur.

"Da apaan tuch pada ngumpul? Eh, ada Itachi, kabur ah, ntar gue di amaterasu lagi, " rupanya Kakuzu masih parno ama kejadian di ruang depan yang bikin dia, Hidan, and Konan langsung ngumpet, padahal kan itu Cuma ketidaksengajaan and kesalahpahaman akibat ketelatan mikir dan phobia berlebihan yang diidap ketiganya(?).

"Eh, Kakuzu! Sini lo, bantuin kita!" Hidan menggagalkan usaha pelarian Kakuzu.

"Ogah!" Kakuzu siap-siap ngibrit.

"Kakuzu, tolong Bantu kita!" Itachi ngomong dengan suara yang tegas, jelas dan mantap.

Kakuzu menoleh, dilihatnya Itachi memandangnya dengan tajam setajam silet. Kakuzu sadar dia hanya punya 2 pilihan. Lari, lalu mati kalo ketangkap ama Itachi, ato nyamperin lalu mati kalo dia gagal bantuin Itachi cs.

Tapi karena hasil akhirnya sama aja akhirnya Kakuzu pun memutuskan untuk nyamperin teman-temannya dan bantuin mereka. Meskipun masih teramat sangat takut pada Itachi.

"A..da apa?" Suaranya bergetar, takut ni ye *Digaplok pake duit*

"Konan pingsan, tolong kasih dia napas buatan sebelum Leader-sama datang."

"Kuenuafua muestui gue?" Mulut Kakuzu tambah monyong.

"Soalnya gue yang nyuruh," Jawab Itachi datar tapi teramat sangat tegas, jelas dan penuh paksaan.

Kakuzu ngedumel, tapi langsung diem pas liat tatapan _Lo-Harus-nurut-apa-yang-gue-bilang-kalo-masih-mau-idup-_nya Itachi.

"Emangnya lo pada mau bayar gue berapa?"

_What??!!! Dalam suasana yang penuh ketegangan dan ditengah ancaman yang begitu serius masih tetep mikirin duit? Kakuzu….betapa matrenya dirimu….Jashin-sama ampunilah partnerku ini…._batin Hidan

Itachi diem, tapi Kakuzu langsung mengerti apa arti dibalik kedieman Uchiha itu. Dengan penuh keterpaksaan dan ketidakrelaan yang membentang di pegunungan Ural melintasi selat Gibraltar dan akhirnya sampai di Dataran Mediterania, Kakuzu mulai melakukan pernapasan buatan itu . Pelan tapi gak pasti dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Konan. Mulutnya dimonyongin kayak orang mau nyium *Di Domu ma Kakuzu*

Semakin lama semakin dekat…semakin dekat….semakin dekat…dan….dan….

"Udah cukup! Gue gak tega liat Konan dizalimi ma lo, sini biar gue aja," Hidan menutup muka Kakuzu dengan tangannya tepat sebelum bibir monyong Kakuzu menyentuh bibir Konan.

"Lo yakin Dan?" Tanya Deidara.

"Heu-euh," hidan mengangguk, tangannya masih merauk muka Kakuzu.

"Eh, Kakuzu kenapa tuch?" Tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

Semua langsung merhatiin Kakuzu yang mukanya berubah jadi ijo, bukan Cuma matanya aja yang ijo.

"Oh iya, tangan gue, hehehe…" Hidan nyengir.

Kakuzu pingsan.

Itachi and Deidara sweatdropped.

"Malah jadi nambah gini siech, un?"

"Lo harus tanggung jawab, ayo sadarin keduanya," Perintah Itachi.

"Kok, Kakuzu jadi ijo kayak gue ya, padahal Konan tadi nggak. Jashin-sama apa yang terjadi? Aneh, ada yang tau gak?" Hidan pura-pura gak denger. Dia langsung kumat, komat kamit gaje sambil ngitung tasbeh kayak biasa.

"Hidan, lo denger gue gak…?" Itachi siap-siap mau ngamuk.

"Berisik lo, Chi! Gue khan lagi minta petunjuk ke hadirat Jashin-sama," Karena merasa terganggu Hidan langsung ngebekep mulut Itachi.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Itachi pun pingsan.

Deidara ternganga ngeliat kejadian itu. Begitu juga dengan Hidan, dia gak nyangka kok dia tiba-tiba bisa berani gitu ma Itachi yang selama ini ditakuti ehm diseganinya? Mana Itachi sampe pingsan segala lagi.

Mata Hidan dan Deidara beradu.

"Apa lo liat-liat? Mau gue bikin kayak mereka juga?" Ujar Hidan galak.

"Ihhh…." Deidara ngibrit, dilemparnya buku setebal 7091 hal yang lagi dipegangnya dan…

PLAAAAKKK!!!

Buku itu sukses mendarat di jidat Hidan. Menyebabkan sang empunya jidat menyusul 3 rekannya kealam tak sadar alias pingsan.

Deidara cengo' ngeliat kejadian itu.

"Bodo ah, hmmm…" Dia pun meneruskan pengibritannya dan menghilang dibalik dapur. .

Fin

Akhirnya selesei juga. Maaf ya kalo ficnya author gaje, ancur dan nista banget. Author emang gak ahli bikin fic humor tapi masih keukeuh maksain bikin. Hehehe….

Buat para senpai dan siapapun orang beradab yang telah membaca fic ini author mohon kesediannya untuk memberikan review. Kritik dan saran author terima dengan lapang dada. Gak bakal pundung dech SUER *nyilangin jari dibelakang*.

Thanxs minna san!!!


End file.
